<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t delete the kisses by titaniumexpose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333152">don’t delete the kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumexpose/pseuds/titaniumexpose'>titaniumexpose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumexpose/pseuds/titaniumexpose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Right,” says Jae, utterly perplexed. Beside him, Brian and Dowoon are wearing similar expressions of confusion. “But are you two sleeping together?”</p><p>“I kick when I sleep, and Sungjin-hyung is a terrible snorer,” Wonpil informs them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t delete the kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic title from the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PPrHrpgcrBc">song</a> by Wolf Alice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re in the locker room, fresh from a game of soccer, when something catches Jae’s eye.</p><p>“Damn, Sungjin,” he says, scanning over the said man’s back mournfully. “D’you lose a fight with a cat or something?”</p><p>“What?” asks Sungjin. He spares Jae not a glance, instead continuing to rifle through his locker.</p><p>Jae points it out to Brian—it being the long, thin red scratches going up and down the length of Sungjin’s back—and sees him cringe visibly. “Sungjin-hyung, why does it look like you got mauled?”</p><p>“‘Mauled’ is a bit much, isn’t it?” says Sungjin, laughing.</p><p>Dowoon comes back from his shower, and Jae shows it to him too.</p><p>“Sheesh, hyung,” says Dowoon, grimacing, “what happened?”</p><p>“Oh, fine. It’s nothing serious, don’t worry,” Sungjin says, as if his back looking like a scratching post is a normal thing in his world. While he fishes out some toiletries from a compartment hanging behind his locker door, he adds, “Wonpil doesn’t know how to keep his nails short; that’s what happens.”</p><p>Brian’s eyes widen at the mention of Wonpil. And Dowoon goes a truly shocking shade of red.</p><p>Sungjin straightens up, towel, clothes, and toiletries in hand, and heads to the showers like nothing happened.</p><p>“What does Wonpil have to do with that?” Jae wonders aloud. He knows that Wonpil and Sungjin live together, that Wonpil infrequently joined them for a game of soccer on the condition that he “play against Sungjin-hyung, please and thank you.” But why would Sungjin implicate him in… whatever the hell happened that got his back so banged up?</p><p>Brian and Dowoon glance at each other. Once, and with uncommon delicacy, Brian coughs. “I think you can figure out why, hyung.”</p><p>Jae stops to think for a minute. “Wait. Did Sungjin mean that—?”</p><p>“Dowoonie, I think you left your facial wash in there,” says a familiar voice from the door leading to the shower area. Wonpil appears soon enough, in fresh clothes and with his hair wet. “Hold on, are you three <em>gossiping?</em> Oh my! What’d I miss?”</p><p>“My facial wash?” asks Dowoon by way of an answer.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Wonpil. He grabs something from his little basket of toiletries. “This is yours, isn’t it?”</p><p>Dowoon, his ears turning red, takes the bottle from Wonpil. “Th-thanks, hyung.”</p><p>“No problem, Dowoonie,” Wonpil replies cheerily. “Now. Jaehyungie-hyung, Younghyunnie-hyung. What’s up?”</p><p>Jae and Brian share an awkward look between them, neither of them knowing exactly how to proceed. As far as Jae can remember, neither Sungjin nor Wonpil have previously alluded to a romantic relationship—not between themselves nor with anyone else. It’s been complete radio silence on that front before Sungjin’s slip-up today. Jae had been convinced that the two of them were just highly dysfunctional but strangely fitting roommates.</p><p>Sungjin’s comment, though. It had been a slip of the tongue more than anything, but if it were the truth….</p><p>Brian bites his lip before biting the bullet. “Wonpil-ah,” he says, “are you and Sungjin-hyung… seeing each other?”</p><p>“‘Seeing each other’?” repeats Wonpil, mimicking the tilt of Brian’s head and his uncertain inflection perfectly. “We see each other all the time. We share an apartment—did you forget?”</p><p>He wipes his basket of toiletries dry before stowing it in Sungjin’s locker. The first time Wonpil played with them, Jae was surprised to see him opening and rooting in Sungjin’s locker like he owned it. But Wonpil told him that he forwent renting his own, saying that it wasn’t worth the expense because he didn’t join them as frequently, and so he and Sungjin just decided to share.</p><p>“No, I didn’t forget,” Brian says pleasantly. “But are you two together?”</p><p>“Oh, occasionally,” answers Wonpil, favoring Brian with a bright smile. “But Sungjin-hyung is always out and about, doing Sungjin-hyung things. You know how he is.”</p><p>Brian sighs, sounding a little exasperated. Jae can empathize. To be honest, even he doesn’t know how Sungjin is. Sungjin was open with some parts of his life, such as his job at the local clinic and how living with Wonpil was like living with a dog that shed a lot, but there were some parts of it that seemed strictly off-limits.</p><p>Off-limits unless you were Wonpil, apparently.</p><p>“Is this what you guys were gossiping about?” asks Wonpil. He closes Sungjin’s locker and sits on one of the benches, swinging his legs like a kid. “What our home life is like, Sungjin-hyung and I? It’s nothing interesting, I promise. He tells me to clean, I don’t, so he ends up cleaning anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah. He’s told us about that, actually,” Jae says. <em>A million times over,</em> he tacks on mentally. Sometimes Jae would even tell Sungjin to find someone else to room with if the mess bothered him that much, and Sungjin would look at him like he suggested that he moved to Mars instead.</p><p>“Really? So hyung badmouths me when he’s with you guys…,” Wonpil sighs, long and dramatic. Jae can’t tell if he’s fucking with them or not. “I can’t believe it. I’d say I’m moving out, but I think I’d get bored if I didn’t have Sungjin-hyung to annoy.”</p><p>“Right,” says Jae, utterly perplexed. Beside him, Brian and Dowoon are wearing similar expressions of confusion. “But are you two sleeping together?”</p><p>“I kick when I sleep, and Sungjin-hyung is a terrible snorer,” Wonpil informs them, but he doesn’t say anything more than that. He looks at Jae rather shrewdly, his nose wrinkling. “What makes you ask, Jae-hyung?”</p><p>“You see—” It’s Dowoon who first answers, making everyone’s eyes swivel over to him. He goes pink at the attention. “It’s just. Sungjin-hyung said something, something about his back, and….”</p><p>It takes thirty seconds for it to happen, but Wonpil turns white as a sheet. He sits up and stops swinging his legs, a cold, almost stone-like look on his face. “What did Sungjin-hyung say, Dowoon?”</p><p>Dowoon audibly gulps. “Th-that he got his back all… um… m-messed up because of you.”</p><p>Wonpil pinches the bridge of his nose, looking heavenward. “Oh, Park Sungjin.” He closes his eyes. “You are one dense motherfucker.”</p><p>“Yah, who’re you calling a dense motherfucker?” comes Sungjin’s voice from the back area.</p><p><em>Timing truly is everything,</em> Jae thinks to himself, torn between amusement and panic. He sends a little prayer up for Wonpil. The poor guy’s going to need it soon.</p><p>Wonpil, still looking the picture of neutrality, just looks at Sungjin and says, “You, hyung. I’m calling you a dense motherfucker.”</p><p>“What? I didn’t even do anything!” Sungjin doesn’t look like he’s going to start throwing shit around, thank the heavens, but he does look supremely confused.</p><p>Wonpil’s neutral facade breaks. “Hyung, you told me not to tell them, but <em>you</em> told them about us!”</p><p>“H-huh?” Sungjin stutters. He casts a shifty eye at the four of them, reminding Jae of a deer caught in the headlights. “No, no, I didn’t.”</p><p>“Yes, you did, you dense motherfucker,” Wonpil answers evenly. This is the most Jae has heard him swear, and he doesn’t know what’s more surprising: that he’s doing it to cuss Sungjin out or that Sungjin is letting him get away with it. “Hyung, you told them your back got all banged up because of me.”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh.</em>” Sungjin’s face couldn’t be a clearer visual for connecting the dots. “Ah, shit. Sorry, Wonpil-ah. I guess the cat’s out the bag now.”</p><p>Jae’s eyes widen. “So—”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sungjin says, an answer to a question that doesn’t need to be asked. One brow raised, he continues, “Any of you got a problem with that?”</p><p>“Nope! No problem! There’s no problem at all!” cries Brian. Jae and Dowoon fare better in their denial, sounding less panicked.</p><p>“That’s good to hear,” Sungjin says. The commotion over, he walks over to his locker and starts putting his things back in.</p><p>Wonpil whistles. “Cute. You’re all protective of me, aren’t you, hyung?”</p><p>“Someone has to be,” answers Sungjin, but there’s a thread of warmth in his otherwise brisk voice.</p><p>Wonpil blushes, smiling so brightly it makes Jae squint despite himself. “Ah, Sungjinnie-hyung,” he coos, “your romantic side is showing.” He turns to face Jae, Brian, and Dowoon, the unexpected (but somewhat invested) audience to their relationship. “Hyung is letting his guard down, guys. You don’t know how happy I am that you’re here to witness this moment.”</p><p>“Yah, Kim Wonpil,” grumbles Sungjin, “why do you make it sound like I’m made out of rock?”</p><p>“Not made of rock, ‘cause you slipped up first,” says Wonpil blithely, sticking his tongue out at Sungjin. He starts to swing his legs again. “And you were always telling me to be careful!”</p><p>“When I told you to be careful,” says Sungjin, shutting his locker door, “I was talking more about how we have five broken plates at home, all courtesy of you.”</p><p>Wonpil crosses his arms, pouting. “They were the ugly plates, Sungjin-hyung, and you know it.”</p><p>“Who was it who decided making clay plates was going to be his thing and then, two weeks later, said, ‘Oh, maybe not’?” He fixes Wonpil with a level look.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Wonpil says, laughing. “We took those pottery classes together. You were just as bad as me.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” says Sungjin. “But at least my pots are alive and well.”</p><p>“And ugly,” adds Wonpil in a low mutter.</p><p>Sungjin snorts. “Are you done? We still have to stop by the supermarket on the way back.”</p><p>“No, actually,” Wonpil says, tone all casual. “I’d love to stay and tell everyone embarrassing stories about you, but since <em>you</em> say we have to go….”</p><p>Sungjin sighs, glancing at Jae, Brian, and Dowoon as if to say: <em>See what I have to deal with every day?</em> But the fond curl of his lips undercuts whatever irritation his gaze holds.</p><p>“Sorry about him—he’s a bit of an idiot,” he says, chuckling when Wonpil squawks in protest.</p><p>“It’s fine,” says Jae. Brian and Dowoon nod in affirmation, the latter doing so with a slightly haunted look in his eyes.</p><p>“Alright, so that’s that. We’ll be going now,” says Sungjin, picking up both his and Wonpil’s gym bags. Wonpil hands him his shoe bag as well, and Sungjin takes it without complaint. “See you guys next Saturday!”</p><p>“Bye bye!” says Wonpil, waving cheerily as they go.</p><p>When the door to the locker area closes, the three of them let out a breath they didn’t know they were collectively holding.</p><p>“So,” says Jae. He realizes then that they were so preoccupied, he and Brian forgot to make a trip to the shower as well. “What the fuck.”</p><p>“I thought they <em>hated</em> each other,” Dowoon admits, sheepishly running a hand through his hair.</p><p>Brian barks out a laugh. “And to think of all the times Sungjin-hyung complained because Wonpil left crumbs on their sofa….” He shakes his head. “Sometimes, we really know <em>fuck all</em> about what’s going on, don’t we?”</p><p>“Fuck all, indeed,” Jae says. He heads to his own locker, grabs his things, and heads to the shower area. If he’s lucky, there should be at least one unoccupied stall left for him.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>As the two of them walk to the train station, Sungjin takes Wonpil by the hand.</p><p>“Was that okay?” he asks, smiling awkwardly. “I’m sorry, Wonpil-ah. I got careless and just said it out loud….”</p><p>“Oh, hyung, it’s fine,” Wonpil replies, swinging their linked hands. Grinning up at Sungjin, he adds, “I told you, didn’t I? It isn’t anything we have to hide.”</p><p>Sungjin stays silent for a moment. He glances at Wonpil’s hand, so small in his own, and listens to Wonpil hum a nonsensical but lovely tune. After all this time, he still wonders how he got so lucky. “You’re an angel, Kim Wonpil, you know that?”</p><p>Wonpil pouts. “You call me ‘angel’ but <em>still</em> make me wash all the dishes at home.”</p><p>“I’m afraid even divine beings have to do their fair share of the housework,” Sungjin tells him, laughing as Wonpil rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll get you back for that,” Wonpil says. He would seem serious if not for the impish grin that lights up his face. “In bed.”</p><p>Sungjin sighs, long-suffering. “As if you haven’t done enough of a number on my back already.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Sungjin-hyung,” Wonpil says, quiet like he’s telling Sungjin a secret. “You don’t have to say anything. I know how much you like it.”</p><p>“Don’t be greasy,” retorts Sungjin, but it doesn’t even have half the bite it needs to sound properly mad.</p><p>Wonpil knows it. He smirks, looking shameless. “Oh, but you love it when I’m greasy. And when I’m not. Basically, you just love <em>me,</em> whatever I do or don’t do.”</p><p>“You still have to wash the dishes,” Sungjin tells him solemnly.</p><p>“Ass,” Wonpil mutters, using his other hand to lightly punch Sungjin’s side. “Fine. But only because I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>